My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,310 describes an arrangement for supporting an upper turret bearing on a rigid beam or mount, which allows the upper bearing to tilt by a small angle about horizontal axes, by the use of elastomeric material. That patent describes spherically curved sheets of elastomeric material separated by steel plates and lying immediately outside the turret, within a precisely formed recess in a rigid beam. This arrangement has disadvantages, in that the need for spherical curvature of the separating plates and elastomeric sheets adds expense, the arrangement makes access to the shear pad or pads difficult and a precisely formed recess is expensive, and the shear pads are likely to be so stiff as to not allow bearing tilt without damage to the turret or mount. A resiliently deflectable support structure which was of relatively low cost and which provided relatively easy access for installation and replacement, would be of value.